


It Isn't London

by bethagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny 221B ficlet:  Sherlock and John in New York City, and a moment at the lovely old Algonquin Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't London

The rooms at the Algonquin were small, like old hotels in London. The furnishings were retro and the walls a tasteful, warm brown. (“It’s the color of mustard, John,” said Sherlock. “Is that some… New York thing?”) 

Sherlock sat on the recessed window seat, looking out at the city, long legs stretched across the cushion. He stayed there, unmoving, while John changed into pajamas and folded his trousers and shirt.

“All right, Sherlock,” John said. “I think your room is next door.”

“New York sounds different than London,” Sherlock said, gaze still fixed on the city. “It’s so much more… American.”

“Don’t tell me you’re homesick?”

“Of course I’m homesick. Half of New York City is homesick, they’re all from somewhere else. The amount of money being sent to foreign countries from this place must be staggering.”

“Isn’t half of London from somewhere else, too?”

“Yes, but I’m not part of that half there.”

John was tired, and he knew Sherlock wasn’t fond of heart-to-hearts. Surely this could wait until morning.

“Well, I’m going to bed. You’ve got your room key?”

He decided the grunt from the window seat was an affirmative. 

“Fine. Don’t fall asleep there, you’ll get a stiff neck. I’ll see you in the morning.” John turned out the lamp, and in minutes was sound asleep in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The story around this refuses to write itself, so I turned this little scene into a 221B. I'm a bit homesick for NYC myself right now, so I can appreciate how Sherlock's feeling about London.


End file.
